Out Of Character
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: After Garcia is hurt, she receives comfort from who she least expected. T because I'm paranoid.


_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Although I wish I did..._

**Out Of Character**

Garcia strolled into the BAU, coffee in one hand, bright purple purse in the other, and a smile on her face. She was in a good mood, unable to say why exactly. Her bright green heels clicked on the tile as she slid in through the closing door, and smirked to herself as she made it through before it shut. _Still got it._

"Good morning." Came Morgan's voice from behind her, and she spun around to grin at him playfully.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff." She threw back, and watched as he chuckled like he did every day. Due to her good mood she laughed too, and closed the gap between them with two steps.

"How's my Baby Girl on this fine morning?" He asked as he chucked his go bag on the mess he called his desk. She took a second to inspect his obviously quickly put together outfit; dark wash jeans, leather shoes and a tight fitting light shirt.

"Delightful, the mere mortals around me seem to have come to the obvious conclusion that I am the source of all power and sunshine around here." She said with a cocky smile.

"And you don't let them forget it either." Morgan muttered, and she slapped his chest with a loud noise.

"Hey?" He blurted out, rubbing his collarbone teasingly. "That hurt."

"Ah, not true Mr. Pants-On-Fire, my chocolate god of sexiness isn't pained that easily." She flirted, and flashed a grin. He laughed with her, and slumped into his chair, with a sigh.

"What can I say?" He told her and winked playfully.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear." Garcia said, and leaned against his desk, while he attempted to sort through all his paperwork, that was solidly transforming into a black hole of nothingness.

"I shall see you folks later, this goddess of information has work to do." She said with a snort, as Reid and Emily filed into the BAU, the genius on some rant about classic 1980's culture.

As she turned, she almost bumped into two younger women, looking as if they were lost. But that was common around the bullpen. They all stumbled apologies, and Penelope hustled on to her office, where she hung her green coat on the hook, and placed her brand new purse on her desk.

She tapped a few keys and her babies lit up, screens glowing and lights blinking. Now all she had to do was check her hair and make-up, and then she could get to work.

Garcia walked out into the hall, waving at JJ briefly, then slipping into the bathroom. She really needed a mirror in her own office. She really did.

Once inside, she saw the two women from earlier applying their thick mascara, both gossiping about the new episode of The Hills. Garcia ignored them and occupied the farthest mirror, quickly tweaking her blonde curls, and pink eye shadow.

But then her heart broke, because one of the two young women whispered to the other, assuming she couldn't hear. But she did. Oh, she did.

"Do you think she's with that guy from earlier? The hot one?" The brunette woman asked, and Garcia forced her eyes to remain on her own reflection. Out of the corner of her line of sight, she saw the redheaded woman study her with a smirk.

"Nah, why would he go for that? He's a stud. Look at her. Like a size 16?" She whispered back through a chuckle, obviously oblivious to the fact that the apparently 'Size 16' could hear her.

Garcia felt her eyes start to sting as she pretended to put on lipstick. Was she that big? Sure, she wasn't an average size but... was she that bad?

"Psh, easy. And look at her hair! It looks like a five year old got bored and found a style book from the 60s." The brunette said mutedly, and smiled to the other. The BAU washroom was bigger than most, and so the two women probably assumed the other couldn't hear them.

By now Garcia was fighting to hold back the tears. She knew she was eccentric but... did she really look like that? No wonder Morgan always called her goofy. Maybe she was. Maybe that's why the only guys she could score we're crazy murderers and dorky lab techs. She loved Kevin, of course, but everyone knew he was a nerd.

"Ha, why is she dressed like that? Does she think it looks good?" The redhead murmured, and started packing up her makeup bag.

"Not unless she's blind." The other girl said and laughed out loud, before grabbing her chic black purse and began to leave. They both gave the now shaking Penelope dirty looks and strutted out the door.

As soon as it shut the tears flew over. She'd gone from a good mood to absolutely hating herself. But what if they were right? She did dress strange, but that was the way she was. Was that wrong? Was she really that big? And ugly?

She'd dealt with hate before, so why was this hitting closer to home then most? Why did this hurt so much more? Maybe because it was true? Morgan, not that she thought of him that way at all, would _never _go for her. No hot guy would. She loved Kevin but... What if he just couldn't see how ugly she really was? He had no style sense so it's not like he could tell.

Garcia was fully balling, her eyes puffy and stinging. Not really caring anymore, she dashed out of the bathroom, and into the safety of her lair. She hoped nobody saw her, because she needed to be alone. Nobody could see her like this. Actually she didn't want anybody to see her ever again.

She tried to wipe away her tears, but she was choking on air as it was. Suddenly she heard her door click open behind her. She sighed through her hiccups and turned around, expecting to see Morgan standing in her doorway.

But instead she saw an awkward Reid shutting the door behind him, looking at her with the most concern she'd ever seen in his eyes. He stepped forwards silently, his coffee sitting precariously between his fingers, him seemingly unable to determine what to do.

"Garcia..." He started quietly, but she cut him off with a sniff.

"I'm fine." She told him, and gave him a look, trying to get him out before her dam broke.

"No you're not." He said, extremely out of character, and pulled up her spare rolling chair. "Talk to me?"

She tried to hold it in, but much like in the movie Mean Girls, word vomit just came out.

"I... heard these girls talking about me in the bathroom. Saying that I was fat... and I looked like my hair was styled by a five year old..." She stuttered out, before more tears raced down her no doubt blotchy cheeks.

"They did? Wait, was it those two you bumped into when Emily and I got here?" He asked, and she almost wanted to chuckle. Leave it to Reid, to notice two random women even when he's giving a speech to a fellow profiler.

"Uh huh." She nodded, and desperately tried to wipe back her tears. Spencer ran a hand through his hair.

"Garcia... None of that is true. You're not fat, or ugly, or out of style." He told her, and grabbed her shaking hand. She found it odd, as he'd never done it before, but she didn't mind much.

"No, it is. I mean, anyone who looks at me can see that I'm overweight... And I dress like I'm mental..." She said quietly, and Spencer gave her a ludicrous look.

"What are you talking about? You're perfect the way you are. Who cares how you dress. Look at me," he said with a smirk, "without my gun I look like a college professor."

She almost smiled. It was true. But Reid was smart. He was special, and funny. She was just some hacker who squeezed her way into the FBI. That was it.

"I only wear such bright clothes because-" Penelope started, but Reid caught her off guard and interrupted. Not that it was unusual for him to do that.

"It helps keep a part of you happy, when you have to see such horrible things on your screens. It's a shield. But it works, and that's all that matters." The genius said, more casual than she'd ever really heard him before.

"I hate profilers." She told him and squeezed his long hand. She still couldn't believe Spencer Reid, socially awkward genius, was comforting her. She never saw that coming.

He chuckled lightly, and squeezed back.

"I know. But it doesn't take a profiler to see how beautiful you are Penelope." He said, and looked down awkwardly. She felt her heart skip a beat. What? She'd never heard Spencer call anyone beautiful... And this might be the first time he'd ever called her Penelope.

She felt the blush reach her cheeks, but tried to shove it back downwards. He was just saying that. It wasn't true. Right?

"You're lying." She muttered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you? I don't lie and you know it. Garcia, you're an amazing person. You're funny, and sweet. You baked Hotch cookies when he got hurt. You put up with me when I got shot. You make the team laugh after we watch people _die_ in front of us. You do that. Nobody else." He said slowly.

She was trying to ignore the warm feeling in her heart, that was spreading by the second. Nobody had ever said that to her before. Ever. Morgan had said similar but... that was his job as her best friend. She said the same for him. But Reid... He didn't have to say any of this. And yet here he was in front of her, an awkward smile on his face, his hand on hers, comforting her. Being her friend.

"Reid..." She said, unable to find the right words.

"It's true. Everyone loves you Garcia. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. You know when you got shot? I uh... I cried. Everyone did but... I just couldn't believe you got hurt. I was scared out of my mind you'd... Well... You know... I don't think anyone on the team noticed, but I was a wreck." He admitted, and she felt her heart swell. He really cared that much? He did? She was sure she was blushing now.

"Really?" She squeaked, still unable to comprehend this. There was obviously more to Reid than she knew.

"Yeah." He told her, and nodded. "You're the glue around here. Don't let two unintelligent new girls tell you anything else."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Genius Boy."

He smiled and let go of her hand, standing up to exit the room. Before he could, she spoke again.

"Wait. Would it be weird if I hugged you?" Garcia asked with a sheepish smile on her face. The genius paused for a minute before answering.

"Yes." He looked honest.

"Too bad." She said with a laugh, and engulfed the skinny man in a hug. He was taken aback and awkward at first, but then seemingly got used to it and hugged her back tightly.

And she felt better.

XXX

2 hours later, Reid was tapping his fingers on his desk, occasionally glancing up towards Hotch's office. He felt slightly bad now about saying anything. But it just wasn't okay. How could anyone say such things about Garcia? She was literally the sunshine of the BAU.

The nervous feeling in his stomach was growing, and Morgan and Emily kept turning to shoot him the occasional impressed smile, whilst JJ and Rossi gave him admirable looks. But he ignored them. Garcia was going to be angry. More than angry, she would be p-i-s-s-e-d. But somehow that didn't bother him too much, as he wanted those girls out. Now.

"What are you guys waiting around for?" Garcia's high voice sounded from behind him, and he heard his heart beat in his ears. He was in trouble, for sure.

He spun his chair to face her, and obviously the truth was written all over his face. He'd never been a good liar. Never in his life. She looked at him for a second, then shot her head up towards the others. He watched her jump from JJ, to Rossi, Emily and ending on Morgan. He gave her a reassuring smile, and began to walk towards her.

The realisation spread on her face, before it turned red. She looked at him ludicrously, obviously unable to understand how he could do such a thing. But he had his reasons.

"Reid! How could you! Why would you tell them? REID!" She almost shouted at him, earning many looks from other bullpen workers. Morgan grabbed her arm, but she shoved it off. "I trusted you not to say anything, that's private information and...and..." She trailed off then, obviously out of words.

"Baby Girl." Morgan said slowly, but she continued glaring at Reid. He was now scared at what she was going to say, or do. What if she never spoke to him again?

"Not now Derek." She said, but never left Reid's slightly intimidated eyes. "I can't believe you. My life doesn't need to be close captioned to everyone and-"

"Baby Girl." Morgan repeated, and tried to grab her hand. But she pushed him away again, arguing.

"- nobody needed to know about that Spencer!" She exclaimed furiously. By now Reid had his hands raised in surrender, not bothering trying to interrupt.

"Penelope!" Morgan shouted, and she finally turned to look at him, along with Reid himself. Rossi, JJ and Emily had their arms crossed, looking up towards Hotch's office.

"WHAT?" Garcia yelled.

"Look." Emily said quietly, and gestured to where she was looking. Spencer spun on his chair and saw Hotch leading the two Garcia-bashing women out of his office, both looking ashamed and guilty.

Hotch gave Reid a knowing look, and he was sure he saw the slightest bit of satisfaction on the team leader's face. All the team was silent as the two women descended the stairs, and rushed towards the doors.

Unfortunately, they had to walk directly past the team and now red faced Penelope Garcia. Both former employees blushed scarlet as the hustled by, and Reid turned to see a small smirk on Garcia's face.

"Still hate me?" He asked quietly, and heard JJ chuckle behind him.

Garcia sighed and was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think it's possible for me to hate you. Or any of you for that matter." Penelope said with a smile. They all returned it, glad the two women were gone and never coming back. Yep, Reid had gotten them fired, no second thoughts.

And he was happy with that decision.

**So? I know it's a little long but I tend to pull things farther than they need to be. Any suggestions for new drabbles/one shots/song fics? Please tell me, it's always helpful and I promise to try and write them! 3 Review!**


End file.
